


I'll Care For You

by ackles_ass_equation



Series: Let Me Love You [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Comfort Sex, Coming Untouched, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, Forehead Kisses, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hickies, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Loving Sex, M/M, Making Love, Neck Kissing, Past Abuse, Sam Wesson/OMC, Soft sex, Top Dean, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackles_ass_equation/pseuds/ackles_ass_equation
Summary: Sam's boyfriend follows him and Dean back to Dean's apartment and causes a scene. Sam later has a nightmare about him and sleeps in Dean's bed. After a wet dream and some embarrassment, Dean finds the perfect way to comfort him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this fic makes up for the one I'm about to write because I am so going to hell for even thinking it up.  
> The name is from the reoccurring song in Black Mirror.

After what happened at Sandover, Sam decided that he officially didn't work there. Even if that's where Dean worked. Instead, he got a job next door moving cargo and inventory. Sam and Dean go to and leave work at the same time, allowing them to talk in the mornings and then again in the evening. It didn't take long for them to start spending a considerable amount of time at each other’s apartment. Tonight, Dean had promised to cook dinner for him and Sam. They drove to Dean's apartment together and Dean immediately started cooked as soon as they got there. He had instructed for Sam to sit on the couch in the living and watch the football game while he waited for dinner to be ready. Dean had just finished preparing their plates when there was a harsh knock on the apartment door.

Dean opened up the door to see a man about Sam's height but heavier with muscle. And he did not look happy.

"Who the fuck are you," the man demanded.

"I could ask you the same question," Dean shot back.

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

He huffed loudly and pushed past Dean to see Sam standing a foot behind Dean.

"Get your shit, you’re coming home." The man left no room for argument.

Dean cut in and moved to stand back between Sam and the other guy.

"I'm going ask you one more time and you're lucky I'm asking it nicely, especially considering that you've broken into my apartment. Who are you?"

The guy looked even more irritated.

"Sam's boyfriend. And you must be the guy who's been screwing him when he should home with me. Sam, now! Let's go,” he was full on yelling now.

Dean vaguely remembered Sam telling him his name is Jake.

"He's not going anywhere with you. I'm going to have to ask you leave," Dean spoke calmly.

Jake rolled his eyes and tried to push past Dean. Dean pushed him back.  Jake had clearly lost all patience and punched Dean square in the jaw. Dean hit back, aiming for his mouth but hitting his nose instead. Dean was almost certain that he broke it as he felt the bone crunching underneath his knuckles. Jake lost his balance and fell to the floor.

Dean took a step closer to him and grab the collar of his shirt the haul him up on his knees.

"One last time. Leave my home and never come back or I call the police. Got it?"

Jake groaned loudly and scrunched up his nose as he stood. He took one more look at Dean and Sam before he turned around and left. Dean shut the door behind him and turned to Sam who was trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry,” when Sam spoke, it was barely a whisper.

Dean walked over to him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"What are you sorry for?"

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean’s torso and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Him. I didn't know he was going to show up. I need to go. He going to be pissed if I don't come home soon."

Dean pulled back to look into Sam’s eyes.

"Oh, I don't think so. I am not letting you go anywhere near him. You're staying here tonight."

"Dean-"

"Don't argue with me. I've known you for- what- six months now? You've mentioned him twice during that entire time and you did not have nice things to say. I don’t trust him with you. Stay here tonight and I'll go with you to your apartment tomorrow morning, okay?"

Sam tightened his grip on Dean and sighed.

"Thank you."

Dean pushed the hair away from Sam’s face.

"Go sit on the couch, I'll get your dinner plate," Dean suggested softly.

Sam nodded and pulled away from the warm embrace reluctantly. Sam changed the channel on the TV a crime show, not really in the mood to watch the game anymore. Dean sat down on the couch next to him and handed him his plate. They ate in silence and as soon as Sam had finished his food, Dean could see that he was dozing off.

Dean lifted Sam’s plate off his lap and rested it on the table next to his own.

“How about we go to bed,” Dean asked quietly.

“Episode’s not over,” Sam mumbled as he yawned and laid down to stretch his body across the couch.

Dean decided to let him finish it since it only had twenty minutes left. When credits rolled, Dean turned off the TV. Sam was already half asleep and didn’t even notice. Dean took care of their plates and turned out all the lights except for the one in the hall leading to his room. He knelt in front of Sam and shook his shoulder slightly.

"Sam?"

Sam let out a groan of acknowledgment.

"Would you like something to sleep in?"

"Too much work, I'll just take my jeans off."

Sam flipped onto his back, unbuckled his button and shimmied out of them.

"I've got a guest bed, I'm sure it's much more comfortable than the couch."

"Too far. I'll sleep here."

Dean was going to try to reason with him but he was already asleep. Dean got a pillow and a blanket from his bed and situates them under and over Sam.

"Goodnight."

Dean turned off the hall light as passed through and stripped down to his boxers. He climbed into his bed and flipped off the lamp. Light still illuminated his room a bit because of the street light right outside his window, however.

Dean couldn’t sleep, just laid in bed awake for three hours until he heard Sam knock softly on his door frame.

"Dean, you awake?"

Dean rolled over to face him. Sam stood at the foot of his bed with his head down.

"Yeah. Is something wrong?"

Sam seemed to carefully think through his words before he spoke.

"I... I had a nightmare... About him."

Dean, needing no further explanation, lifted the covers and patted the empty space one the bed next to him.

Sam wasted no time and climbed in under the covers. They both fell asleep soon after that.

Dean woke to whimpering in his ears. He opened his eyes quickly to see where the noise was coming from.

Sam.

Sam was whimpering. And moaning. And whining. _Very happily._  

Once Dean saw his hips moving, there was no denying that Sam was a having a wet dream. And a really nice one. Dean could feel his own cock start to take interest in what Sam was doing, but he ignored it. He needed to wake Sam up before he came.

Dean laid a hand on his shoulder.

“Sam,” he said, just loud enough for him to hear.

Sam’s body stilled for a split second before he started shuddering as his orgasm ripped through him and woke him up.

"What happened," he asked drowsily.

"You seemed to have had a certain kind of dream," Dean hesitated.

"What are you- _oh_."

Sam moved away from Dean like he was on fire, got out of bed, and hid his face in his hands.

Dean got up as well to stand in front of Sam and coax his hands off his face so that Dean could look at his beet red face.

"It's okay, Sam,” Dean assured. “It happens. I'm going to change the sheets. You can take a shower if you want. Or you can rinse off with some washcloths."

"I'll just rinse off," Sam decided.

"Washcloths are under the sink. Just put everything in the laundry basket in there when you're done and I'll wash it all tomorrow." Sam nodded and started towards the bathroom. "Wait." Dean went to his dresser drawer and got a pair of satin dark purple boxer briefs that matched Dean’s red ones he had on.

"Thanks," Sam said and Dean handed them to him.

Dean set to changing the sheets and blankets. Once he was done, he noticed Sam was still in the bathroom. He knocked softly on the door.

"Sammy? You okay in there?"

"Can I borrow a shirt," Sam asked from the other side of the closed door instead of answering Dean’s question.

"Yeah."

Dean got a gray t-shirt from his closet and went back to the bathroom. He opened the door and Sam turned towards him, startled.

"Sorry, I should have knocked." Dean handed him the shirt and turned to leave but something in the mirror caught his eye. "Sam? What happened to your back?"

Sam quickly tried to put the shirt on but Dean snatched it away from him.

"It's nothing."

"Then why are you trying to hide it from me?"

"Because you'll freak out."

Dean stood there and waited for more of an explanation. Sam sighed and turned around to show Dean his back. Whiplash marks and cuts covered the span of his back.

"Who did you do this to you?"

Dean refrained from reaching his hand out to touch the marks.

"It was consensual."

"Oh."

"See, it's nothing."

"Sam, it's not nothing. All of these cuts are infected. Every single one of them. Why were these not taken care of?"

"He didn't really believe in aftercare."

"What?" Dean had to fight bubbling fury and tried to stay calm for Sam's sake. "Go sit on the bed and keep your shirt off. We need to take care of those cuts."

Sam didn't fight him on it and went back to the bedroom as Dean got first aid supplies. Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed when Dean gathered the supplies he needed and came back to the bedroom.

"Lay down."

Sam did so silently.

Dean sat beside him and started to rub a warm damp wash cloth around his back. Sam closed his eyes and buried his head in the pillow. After a few minutes, Dean patted his skin dry and began to rub Neosporin on the cuts. As Dean is putting stuff on the floor in a pile, he spoke up.

"Who were you dreaming about?"

"Huh?" Sam turned his head to look at him.

"It was obviously a very nice dream. Who was it about?"

Sam buried his head back into the pillow and refused to answer so Dean let it go.

"Get up for a sec so I can pull the blankets back."

Sam stood up and Dean held the blankets up until Sam climbed under them and laid the way he was before.

Dean got into bed next to him. Dean rolled over on his side and realized how close he is to Sam. Close enough to touch with barely extending his arm if he wanted to. After a few seconds, Sam started to tremble a little. Dean reached out his hand and smoothed it across Sam's back to sooth him.

“You.” Sam’s words were muffled.

“What?”

“I was dreaming about you. I’ve been dreaming about you.”

The room was silent for a few minutes as Dean smiled. Sam started to visibly panic.

Dean kissed his shoulder blade.

“Look at me,” Dean whispered.

Sam turned his head skeptically, not entirely sure he wanted to see Dean's reaction. Dean kissed him on the lips. After a few seconds of shock, Sam eagerly kissed back. Dean pushed him on his back and straddled his hips. Dean started kissing and sucking on Sam’s jawline a little hurriedly.

“Dean, stop.”

Dean stopped immediately and gave Sam a worried look.

“I don’t want us to fuck.”

“Okay.” Dean moved to get off of him but Sam grabbed his hips and held him in place.

“I mean- I want us to have sex. I just don’t want us to fuck,” Sam explained

Dean understood. He leaned down, pressed his face against Sam’s neck, and kissed Sam’s pulse point.

“Would you like me to make love to you?” Dean asked lowly.

Sam nodded his head sheepishly.

Dean went back to kissing softly Sam while he moved in between Sam’s legs.

Dean slowly started working over his body, kissing anywhere and everywhere he could

Fingertips. Knuckles. Wrist. Inner elbow. Shoulder blades. Collar bones. Sternum. Nipples. Navel. Hip bones. Tops of thighs. Inner thighs. Kneecaps. Inner knees. Back up to face. Cheek bones. Nose. Eyes. Forehead. Temple. Chin. Lips.

Sam ran his hands up and down Dean’s body the entire time, never wanting to stop touching him.

“I know what I said, but you can fuck me just a little,” Sam spoke through soft sighs.

Dean chuckled and pulled off Sam’s underwear. Dean pressed a reassuring kiss to Sam’s cheek before he got off the bed.

“Be right back.”

He got up to get some lube from the bathroom. When he returned to the bedroom, Sam is sitting on the edge of the bed with his feet on the floor. Dean walked up to him, placed the lube on the bed, and ran his hand across Sam’s chest. Sam grabbed his hand and kissed his fingers. Dean moved to get back on the bed but Sam held him in place. He leaned forward and kissed Dean’s bellybutton. He then sucked hickeys into Dean’s stomach. Dean placed one hand on Sam’s neck and the other on the back of his head. With Sam’s head still pressed against Dean’s stomach, he looked up at Dean.

“You’re wearing too many clothes.”

He reached around to squeezed Dean’s ass, chuckled, and pulled Dean’s boxers down just enough to get to his erect cock. He immediately started deep-throating Dean, deciding that he had been waiting for this moment for far too long, while pulling Dean’s boxers down to mid shin. Dean tried to kick them off, but hit Sam in the chin with his thigh, causing Sam to gag as he locked up his jaw so he wouldn't bite Dean. Dean immediately pulled out and fell to his knees. He placed both his hands under Sam’s jaw.

“I’m sorry. Are you okay,” Dean asked worriedly.

“Stand back up,” Sam whispered mischievously. 

Dean gave him a quizzical look.

“I’m not done with you. Stand back up.”

Dean gave him a sly smile and slight nod and stood back up. Sam was about to go back in before he remembered something. He pointed the boxers wrapped on Dean’s feet.

“Those have to come completely off first.”

Dean kicked them off his feet and shoved them away. Sam went back to sucking Dean’s dick, but slower this time and more passionate. When Dean came close to coming, Sam pulled off. Sam scooted up on the bed, laid on his back, planted his feet on the bed, and let his legs spread invitingly. Dean stared for a minute to take in the view. He ran his hands from Sam’s feet to his hips bones. He gripped Sam’s erection and he moved back between Sam’s legs. He picked up the lube bottle and rubbed some on both of his hands, making to sure to fully cover his fingers with it. His went back to pumping Sam’s dick slowly but surely as he rubbed his index finger around Sam’s entrance and slowly pushed it in. He matches the pace of both his hands. One finger quickly became two, then three.

Sam took Dean’s hand off his dick so that he wouldn’t come too quickly. After a few more seconds of stretching, Dean pulled his fingers out. He leaned over to get a condom out of his nightstand but Sam grabbed his arm to stop him.

“You sure?”

Sam pulled Dean against his chest and kissed him.

“I’m sure.” He whispered when they pulled away.

Dean nodded. Still laying over Sam’s body, Dean lubes up his cock and slowly enters Sam’s body. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean’s back as Dean bottomed out.

“You can move,” Sam whispered after a few seconds into Dean’s neck and he’s so close that Dean can feel Sam’s lips moving against his skin.

Dean doesn’t hesitate and started rocking his hips into Sam and positioned himself so that he was hitting his prostate with almost every thrust. Sam quickly started making noises like the ones he was making while he was asleep. Dean lightly bit every inch of available skin and he sped up his pace a bit more every few seconds as he came close to his release.

He knows he’s panting and grunting, but he can’t hear himself over the sweet whines and whimpers that are falling out of Sam’s pretty lips.

“Sammy?”

“Yeah?” It came out a moan. Sam's fingers tightened and his dull nails dig as deep as they can into the skin of Dean’s back.

“I love you.”

Sam came.

Hard.

That alone triggered Dean’s own release. Dean came so hard and so deep, Sam swears he could taste it.

After a minute or two, when they’ve caught their breath, Dean pulled out slowly and sat up against the headboard and put Sam’s legs on top of his own so he could gently massage the thick muscles. Sam turned his head to look at him and gave Dean a blissed out smile.

“Wow,” he barely whispered.

All Dean can do is nod.

“Don’t roll over,” Dean instructed.

Dean got up to get a damp cloth. Sam is laying the correct way on the bed, already dozing. Dean cleaned Sam off, threw the cloth to the floor, and laid down next to him. Sam turned on his side to lay his head on Dean’s chest and threw an arm across his stomach. Dean wrapped his arms around him.

“I love you, too,” Sam whispered and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I am now taking prompts, yay!


End file.
